Three's A Crowd
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: YazooxRenoxFemale? That's right. A threesome. Go ahead and read if you can handle it.


He barely noticed as he was haphazardly guided through the door which led to his apartment. He was a bit too preoccupied with the lips attached to his to notice much. Luckily for him, he didn't have to see where he was going as he knew his apartment well. Not bothering to part lips, he led his silver haired lover to his bedroom.

They made quick work of their clothes as it seemed that they had no intentions of taking it slow today. Working their way onto Reno's comfortable and known bed, they continued to kiss and embrace, almost as if they were afraid of releasing one another.

It was almost comical how they always seemed to attack each other. A simple conversation always led to the two rolling around beneath the sheets. It didn't matter though. Being with each other was all either of the two wanted.

Reno finally parted lips, throwing his head back against the pillow. Yeah. Even he needed air every once in a while. He gazed up at the flushed but lovely face above him. He didn't quite think he had felt this kind of desire for anyone before. There was something about the remnant that set his body on fire. He was even willing to submit to him which was formerly unheard of in his sex life. It was a pride issue. With a Turk, it always came down to pride. But all thoughts of pride and dominance seemed to evaporate the moment his lips met Yazoo's.

He gazed up into those brilliant, dancing, emerald orbs, a faint smirk arising on his handsome face. "And what are we waiting for?"

Yazoo only smiled in response. He was never one to speak much. His body pressed more firmly against the Turk's, allowing both men the opportunity to feel the other's warmth seep into them. He brushed a strand of fiery red hair out of Reno's face and leaned his head in, brushing his lips against his.

Reno closed his eyes as he felt Yazoo's lips explore nearly every inch of his neck and chest, working his way down slowly. Somehow, he always knew what to do to get Reno hornier than a dog in heat. And just as he felt himself drifting, he heard a loud knocking on his door.

Both men sat up abruptly.

Yazoo shot him a questioning look.

Reno rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Fucking nuisances. Just ignore it. They'll go away."

But that wasn't about to happen. The knocking persisted, growing louder by the minute.

Reno cursed under his breath, reaching for his boxers and slipping them on. "I'll be back in a sec. Stay here." He left the remnant in his bed, making his way towards the front door, an irritated look on his face. He didn't appreciate being interrupted while in the middle of having sex. That just killed the moment. He threw the door open angrily and wasn't all too surprised to find an angry female on the other end. Considering who he was, this happened often.

The tiny brunette returned his scowling expression, crossing her arms across her large chest. "Where the hell have you been? Why aren't you returning my calls. What the fuck, Reno?"

He drew in a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and proceeded to dish out all the excuses he was so used to giving.

Suddenly, an angry little cry escaped her lips as she noticed that he was only in his boxers and that his face held that heated look one only got when in the middle of something passionate. "Who the hell's here with you?"

Before he could stop her, she stormed past him, screaming bloody murder and ran into his bedroom.

He called her name but to no avail. When he reached his bedroom, he saw her standing there, perfectly still.

She was gazing, almost transfixed at Yazoo who lay on Reno's bed, calmly gazing back. The sheets covered his lower body, protecting his modesty.

More excuses flew out of the Turk's mouth but she didn't seem to notice or care for that matter. She was too busy gawking at the beautiful, pale being that lay on the redhead's bed in his own serene manner.

Reno fell silent and simply looked on as she slowly approached the silver haired being. His eyes widened with alarm as she sat down beside him. Sure Yazoo was decent around him but he was still a clone of Sephiroth. As dangerous as they came. But, his next actions astonished him and killed all previous thoughts.

Yazoo, who had been staring back at the female with an expressionless face was now in a fierce lip lock with her.

The redhead simply gaped at the sight, too shocked to say anything or react.

The female didn't protest at all and firmly pressed up against the remnant. She reached out, running her fingers over the flawless hair and face. She didn't know who he was but she was immediately drawn to his angelic demeanor.

Yazoo fumbled for her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it and removing it with ease as she was not protesting.

They both worked to remove her garments, taking time and pleasure in touching each other.

Yazoo pressed his weight on her, forcing the now naked female to lie down and spread her legs.

She was more than happy to oblige as she rested her head against the pillow which had previously been supporting Reno's head. She could smell the Turk all over the pillow and it aroused her even more. The wetness between her legs was proof of her excitement.

Yazoo smirked up at her before running a single finger along the fine slits of her opening. He watched in delight as she bit her lip to hold back a moan. He pushed his finger in, narrowing his eyes at the sudden damp warmth.

Reno watched in complete silence as the remnant fingered the female. The only sound that could be heard was the female's low, helpless little moans.

They had discussed this before and Yazoo claimed that he wasn't gay. The only male he had ever been attracted to was Reno so all of this made sense. But still, it was a shocking sight nonetheless.

Yazoo continued to finger her until she was nearly dripping with excitement. He let up, removing his fingers and licking at her essence that coated his fingers. He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

Reno blinked, waiting to see what he would do.

The silver haired man rested his head between the female's welcoming legs and lightly ran his tongue over her womanhood.

The Turk's eyes narrowed further and he couldn't help but smirk. He supposed some people were simply born with certain skills. Male or female, the clone knew how to get a person going.

Yazoo slipped his tongue inside of her. He was no stranger to such intrusions so he worked his tongue around, exploring the new regions.

The female tossed her head up, grabbing a handful of silver hair and moaning helplessly.

Yazoo licked and toyed with her clit, working from his own instinctual expertise. He placed his warm hands on her thighs, lightly caressing them as he devoured her insides. Pursing his lips against the womanhood every now and then.

Just the sight of Yazoo going at it with a chick was turning Reno on. It was like live porn. The thought of masturbating to relieve himself came to mind but he pushed it aside quickly. It had been a while since he'd done that. Why break the streak?

Yazoo continued to pleasure the female for several minutes until she began to toss her head from side to side, begging for mercy. He pulled his mouth away, licking his lips.

The female stared at him with glazed eyes, her face burning with desire.

Yazoo stared back at her, tilting his head in what had become the Yazoo way. He turned his head to look over at Reno, beckoning him over with a head gesture.

Reno shrugged and approached the pair, having a seat on his bed.

Yazoo ran his thumb and forefinger over her already hardened nipples. He met Reno's questioning eyes, smiling to himself. "I say we both take her."

A threesome. Reno had done that before. Many times actually. But that was always been with two chicks. But hey, he was always up for trying new things. Especially if Yazoo was involved. He shuffled over and positioned himself behind her head.

Yazoo's smile grew as he spread her legs further apart.

Suddenly, the Turk remembered something. "Uh, don't you need a condom?"

Yazoo shook his head. "We can do without it."

Reno frowned but let it slide. Whatever. As long as he got laid in the end, nothing mattered.

The silver haired man pressed his erection firmly against the female's opening and without warning slid inside.

Reno watched with fascination. Anyone watching would have thought this was the first time he was seeing it. He barely noticed it when the female took his manhood into her mouth and sucked eagerly. A little wince of surprise and ecstasy escaped him.

Yazoo noticed and grinned, slowly rocking his hips as he delved deeper and deeper inside of the young woman. The sudden tightness around him was both alarming and comforting. His thrusts grew harder and faster as he worked to reach a solid rhythm that would eventually lead to the much anticipated climax.

She seemed to react by moaning louder and sucking harder on the Turk's shaft.

Reno sucked in a breath. She was no Yazoo when it came to cock sucking but it felt good all the same. He reached down and gently massaged her breasts, enjoying the blow job in silence.

Yazoo pulled her legs up, making them rest on his broad, capable shoulders. He placed his hands under her ass and proceeded to screw her to the heavens, growing more and more frantic with each thrust of his pelvis.

Her body shuddered almost violently as both men seemed to have their way with her.

Yazoo shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself nearing the inevitable release.

Reno did the same, feeling his body want to let go.

Yazoo felt her orgasm arrive as her vagina clamped firmly around his member, forcing him to shoot his cum deep within her chasm.

Her body shuddered with an almost electrifying force as Reno too ejaculated a torrent of semen in her mouth which she swallowed hungrily.

It was a triple orgasm which left the three of them sweating and panting.

Slowly the female opened her eyes which seemed to be twinkling with happiness. She smiled up at the silver haired remnant. "That was..."

"Great?" In a flash, Yazoo retrieved his velvet nightmare and pointed it at her head. "I know. But no more interruptions. Hm?"

Before Reno could stop him, he shot her square in the forehead, splattering himself, Reno and the bed with her blood.

Reno's mouth fell open in horror at the gruesome sight. He could see a chunk of her skull where it lay on his formerly clean carpet. And was that a part of her brain? He didn't want to know. He felt the need to gag come on as he stared at Yazoo in disbelief. He was used to death and the actual passing of the female didn't bother him. But it had come out of nowhere and in his apartment of all places. How could he sleep in this bed now without puking at the thought?

He continued to stare at the Sephiroth clone in shock. "Yazoo...what the fuck?

Yazoo simply shrugged and smiled that simple, serene smile. "Now then, where were we?"


End file.
